


Creaking

by imagod



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagod/pseuds/imagod
Summary: Killian tries to sneak out of Emma's bedroom and has a run in with her mother. (Fetus Captain Swan, not really set at any particular time)





	Creaking

**Author's Note:**

> So...that's my first english fic ever as well as my first ouat so be easy on me aye?

Although since he started courting his swan he felt his body protest more frequently against his manifested habit of waking with the dawn, he still forced his eyes open every morning and slowly pulled himself out of bed. Today was no exception, he rose with the first flare of light and eyed the sleeping form beside him. It was in those rare moments that he thought she looked most beautiful, there wasn’t any time Emma did not look beautiful she even did so while covered in mud and leaves but the way her blonde hair was splayed out around her face still tousled and wild from last night, her lips parted slightly just enough to form a gap as if she fell asleep with his whispered name still on them and her face lit up with contentment and calmness that made him want to capture her beauty for eternity. He slowly untangled his limps from her, pulling out an arm from under her body. They had made an agreement to keep their relationship secret for now and although Killian hated to sneak out of the apartment every morning like one of those teenagers in the movies Emma made him watch, he still kept true to the treaty. He knew that her wish for privacy wasn’t all about her parents’ reaction to a pirate in their beloved princess’ bed, she wasn’t ready to accept their relationship as what it was or could become. She was still scared of her feelings towards him and even more so of the feelings he held for her, he sensed it whenever he made it clear how much she meant to him or even just when he told her that she looked lovely. She wasn’t ready to take the next step and telling her parents made this real, he knew, so he kept his unease to himself and did what his swan needed from him. She normally wasn’t that clingy allowing him to climb out of bed without waking her but today she held tight to his hand, a slight grin appeared on his lips and he leant forward pressing them to the spot just below her ear nipping at the soft flesh. “Emma, love, if you don’t want your father to find a naked pirate in her bed you need to let me go.” A protesting hum left her lips before she pulled his arm closer and laced their fingers together, her body snuggling against his in an attempt to get closer again. He let go of a breathy laugh, his lips now trailing down her neck biting down softly as he reached her shoulder. He would give everything just so he could stay here, wrapped around his lover dosing back off into a dreamless sleep and should morning come steal a couple of kisses before heading in the shower and maybe being greeted with a mug of coffee, pancakes and her careless smile. He was never one for the white picket fence and the golden retriever puppy – an expression he learned from all those horrible movies – but with Emma all of that didn’t seem so alien and feigned. He cleared the thought from his mind, it was a gedanken experiment for an entirely other time they weren’t even passed the love drunken first dates and here he was thinking of a future so far out of his grasp.

“As much as I would enjoy staying, I doubt this is the appropriate way of announcing our…relationship.”

Another hum but she let go of his hand.

Kissing her bare shoulder he freed himself from her and searched for the clothes he so carelessly had thrown everywhere last night. After being separated for almost three weeks because of saviour duty and his own pirate affairs that he had to take care of, they had been rather eager to burry themselves in each other the previous evening it had been a mess of teeth and nails. Killian could still feel the slight burning sensation her finger nails had left behind on his upper arms, his shoulders and his back and though he had never been one for marking a woman, his crew knew better as to touch a wench he took an particular interest in and all his other acquirements were just short distractions nothing he would care to mark, with Emma sometimes the primal urge to show the world who she belonged to took over. Last night had been such a time he’d left a few love bites in more oblivious places just as a rather potent bite mark at the base of her left breast possible forcing her to wear buttoned up blouses or shirts to keep it hidden. A proud smile made its way onto his lips letting him bask in a masculine satisfaction that was more fit for a caveman than a self-declared gentleman but he just couldn’t shake off the feeling.

“I will tell them, soon, I just…” “You need time.” 

He’d cut her off before she could break into one of her nervous silences that would end with her saying something entirely else just so that she didn’t have to deal with the consequences her words may ensure. She was sitting now he noticed, bed sheet wrapped around her body rather shielding her from the cold air than from his eyes and hair a beautiful mess. She sent him a warm smile thankful for his words. “Yeah…” she breathed quietly. Though her parents were deep sleeper they always have been careful as not to make too much noise not wanting to wake them unnecessarily. “Aye” His knowing glance and understanding voice seemed to smooth her evermore, she had been slightly on edge after the words had left her mouth but now she was relaxing slumping down a little. “Let’s talk about this later when I’m not half-naked and about to tiptoe out of your room like the tainting scoundrel I am.” He grinned as a giggle left her mouth, she wasn’t exactly one to giggle so the sound was the sweetest thing he ever heard and hope to hear again soon. He strolled over to her and bend down a little to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth before covering it with his.

“See you at the station for breakfast.”

“Grilled cheese and hot chocolate?”

“Aye.”

The smile that was plastered to her face as he left her room with his vest and shirt in hand was the most silly thing he ever saw but the genuine happiness that sparkled in her eyes brought a similar smile to his lips and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t shake it off. He fastened the buttons on his shirt as he silently descended down the stairs, his concentration on his shirt as he knew his steps by heart – where to step and where to avoid because the wood would creak – so when Mary Margaret appeared at the foot of the stairs he run right into her. His reflexes as good as ever he steadied the princess with one arm around her back as his good hand came to rest on her hip the shriek of surprise died on her lips as she starred up at him. For a moment the world around him seemed to have stopped and he just looked at the woman in his arms with a mixed expression of surprise, anger and amusement maybe also embarrassment then as the shock died down she jumped out of his embrace. If he’d thought that the revealing of Emma and his relationship would be awkward this was just downright painful, he’d imagine them sitting down at Granny’s while Emma explained that they were…well whatever they were all civilized and fully clothed not barefoot and shirtless with still tousled hair and obvious scratch marks. “Uh” They both managed to say before the dark haired princess blushed and turned around hurriedly just now realising that he was wearing not as much clothes as usual. He took the time to finally fasten the buttons on his shirt up to where only his usual display of skin was visible.

“I was just…uh, did I wake you, your majesty?”

A short awkward silence filled the apartment as Mary Margaret turned back around slowly apparently not quite sure if he was dressed now. “No! No, no you didn’t,” she stuttered. “I wanted to get a glass of water and I heard a creak and Emma talk so I thought maybe she’s on her phone and something happened. But you’re here, so nothing happened and she had been talking to you not Regina, so the town is save and everything is normal well…except for the fact that you are here…” As she rambled Killian got ever slightly more embarrassed, balancing on the heels of his feet trying to find a way out of this mess before David woke up and he had to deal with his blind fatherly rage.

“Aye,” he cleared his throat. “I think I should be going then.”

Another moment of silence passed before she nodded. “You should be going.”

Uncertain if she really wanted him to leave or rather have a heart to heart talk like he expected her to he looked at her for a while but decided that even if she did he was in no mood for one of her talks and walked past her, grapping his coat as he reached the door.

“Wait.” And there it was.

Killian turned around slowly, looking at her expectantly. “Your majesty?” She send him a smile that ranged somewhere between amusement and annoyance before telling him that he needn’t to call her that especially not after what had just occurred. He bowed his head slightly informing her that he would do as asked. “So, you and Emma, you two are...courting?” He scratched behind his ear, a habit he adapted over years.

“We’re good friends.” The raised eyebrow Mary Margaret shot him in return was every bit her daughter. “Very good friends,” he added.

“So it’s fun?”

He knew that she just wanted to make sure her daughter was happy but talking with Snow White about his sex life wasn’t exactly something he ever imagined he’d do. Especially if that involved the offspring of said woman. No that definitely wasn’t something Captain Hook thought would ever occur. “We haven’t exactly talked about the details of our relationship so I can’t speak for Emma but for me she isn’t just some wen-“, he stopped himself. “Woman to distract myself. I came to really care for your daughter and I know that a pirate is hardly the company a queen wishes for her princess but I fear that I will not leave her unless she wants me to.” What he expected he did not know but it definitely wasn’t a smile and a hug as awkward as that might have been. Mary Margaret looked up at him now, he could tell that she was about to say something else before she stopped herself. “Well, now that you are here you might as well stay and help me make breakfast.” He shot an eyebrow up at her, confusion as well as disport glinting in his eyes but she just shrugged her shoulders and disappeared into the kitchen.

Nearly an hour later a generous stack of pancakes, fruits and grilled cheese was displayed on the breakfast table, baby Neal had been feed and with the help of Killian soothed back to sleep who still, despite her telling him that he would continue to sleep even if they put him into his crib, cradled him in his arms. The pirate sat across the table from Mary Margaret as they talked quietly trying not to wake Neal or the other two residents, it was ten minutes after the last pancake had been stacked onto the others that Emma and her father simultaneously walked into the kitchen looking equally confused at the sight.

“Killian?” “Hook?”

He shot his swan an apologetic look, still managing to look ever the flirty pirate even with a small child in his arms and a bit of pancake butter in his hair. “I fear your mother caught me while sneaking out.”

To his delight Emma just shook her head and walked over to him all the while grinning like a love sick fool, he lifted his chin up a bit so the angle wouldn’t be all that uncomfortable as she pressed a light kiss to his lips. “You taste like pancakes and strawberries,” she murmured. “As much as I’d enjoy letting you taste me some more I don’t think your parents would be all too happy about that.” She laughed carelessly and slapped his biceps lightly, careful as not to wake the sleeping child in his arms.

“Shut up.”

A wide grin spread across his features as he opened his eyes again and looked at her, he was met with the same expression and he felt his heart flutter at the sight. He couldn’t remember a time he felt so happy. The moment interrupted by _Snowing’s_ hushed dispute, David clearly unhappy about the bed haired pirate sitting at his dining table flirting with his daughter.

“He’s a pirate! A thief, a murderer, a liar! God knows how many families he’s destroyed.”

“Listen to yourself. What does it matter who he as? I was a thief too, David _and_ I killed somebody that makes me a murderer too.”

“That is different.”

“Where is that different?”

“You did it to stay alive he did it for his entertainment!”

“Oh and you know him so well to be sure of that huh? Did he tell you that?”

His grin faltered, finding truce in David words. He may not have done it entirely without reason but the prince was right, what he had done in his past was unforgivable. His eyes darted back to Emma as she felt her hand on his arm, she was seated next to him now and while the grin was gone a warm smile had stayed behind. “He’s wrong you know, you are not a bad person…you may have made some bad decisions but you aren’t evil.” He nodded slowly a sad smile on his lips, Emma knew more of his past and his sins than anyone else and still here she was defending him as if there was no reason not to. “I mean it. You’re not that much of a scoundrel as you have everyone believe.” And as their lips met again in a reassuring and loving kiss he felt that contentment spurting back up, the smile slowly returning to his lips.

“So…you made pancakes huh?”

He laughed slightly. “No, not really. Your mother did, I just observed and learned”

“And stole some of the butter I take?” She licked her lips savouring in the taste he left there when their lips parted, he grinned innocently as he liked his own lips. He watched the happiness dancing in her eyes as she pilled three pancakes on her plate topping them of with strawberry slices and whipped cream. Snow had taken Neal out of his arms after the argument with David had died down and said prince sat down silently across from his daughter starring daggers at him but Killian ignored him for the most parts mostly for Emma’s sake. He would deal with her father later right now he just wanted to see his princess as happy as can be. During breakfast David slowly grew warm to the fact that Killian was now part of his daughter’s life and wouldn’t disappear that fast either, they even managed to speak a few words without mocking or grinding of teeth. 

And as the flirty banter between Emma and him continued he found that _accidently_ stepping on the wrong floor board wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
